


Sueños

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Kakashi y Gai hablan de las ilusiones provocadas por el Tsukuyomi Infinito de Madara.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Sueños

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto, sus secuelas, y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Pierrot.

La luz es tenue, anaranjada, y su luz vieja combina con el color verde oscuro de las paredes, ofreciendo calidez e intimidad.

La botella se azota al centro de la mesa y unas cuantas gotas caen a los lados y reflejan el arcoíris de luz unos momentos antes de que Gai pase los dedos torpemente en un intento muy malo de limpiar.

Kakashi se ríe para sus adentros y mira a Gai secarse el alcohol en la ropa antes de volver a sostener su diminuto vaso en la mano derecha.

No sabe qué hora es.

_Tarde_ , dice su mente, pero apenas escucha su propio pensamiento antes de que su cuerpo se mueva solo y sostenga él mismo su vaso de alcohol.

Hay algunas botellas en el suelo. Se niega a creer que han bebido todo eso, pero al tratar de pensar no es capaz de recordar claramente. Puede que lo sea. Puede que no.

Se sirve otro vaso con la mano temblorosa y la botella se desliza de sus dedos en un movimiento torpe.

_No importa, está vacía_ , se dice, mirándola rodar por la mesa antes de que Gai, más despierto que él, la detenga en el borde y la baje lentamente hasta el suelo.

— Entonces... — dice. Su voz parece terciopelo acariciando su garganta y se distrae unos momentos con el ronroneo de su voz — ¿Soñaste algo?

La pregunta flota unos momentos antes de que Gai la capture del otro lado.

Sus cejas pobladas y lindas se levantan y menea la cabeza en un gesto de concentración.

— ¿Cuándo? — su voz es ronca y a Kakashi le parece que suena como el rugido suave de un león.

— Ya sabes... — su sonrisa perezosa se asoma de su rostro en un intento de alejar los oscuros pensamientos — Cuando Madara los metió en esa ilusión. Estabas ahí... — se encoge de hombros con indiferencia, pero sus ojos curiosos saltan chispeantes a Gai.

Gai se ríe ante su pregunta y levanta la mano para alcanzar otra botella de la mesa.

Gai apenas recuerda algo de ese momento. Estaba inconsciente, su cuerpo no era sino un residuo carbonizado a punto de convertiste en cenizas, una mancha irreconocible y oscura que pendía de un hilo muy delgado sobre la muerte total.

Pero había soñado, sí.

Esa técnica era demasiado poderosa y ambiciosa como para haberlo dejado afuera a él, incluso en su riesgosa y débil condición.

Ciertamente, Gai estaba más muerto que vivo, y las imágenes que Madara había enviado a su mente apenas habían podido ser procesadas lo suficiente como para retenerlas o para acordarse de ellas.

Era difuso ahora tanto como lo había sido en ese momento.

Una nube de oscuridad. Así lo definía, porque apenas había podido apreciar nada salvo unas cuantas sensaciones e ideas salpicadas de imágenes borrosas y difusas que tercamente había intentado capturar.

Manos pálidas contra su rostro, cabello blanco ondeando en sus mejillas, su nombre siendo gemido, labios temblorosos y dulces, un cuerpo desnudo y delgado contra el suyo, la sensación de la carne hirviendo bajo las yemas de sus dedos, bajo su sexo.

— No — responde, mintiendo, y sonríe en un intento de desviar la fantasía en la que había sido suspendido en ese momento.

— Ya veo — Kakashi le sonríe de vuelta y lleva su pequeño vaso a sus labios, sorbiendo.

El silencio se apodera de ellos entonces, unos momentos dulces que se acompañan con el gorjeo suave de los insectos fuera de aquella habitación.

— ¿Fue un buen sueño?— pregunta Kakashi pese a su respuesta.

Gai no está sorprendido, siempre ha sido malo para mentir.

— Sí — admite. Un suspiro acompaña sus palabras y lo ahoga dificultosamente con otro trago ardiente que le quema la garganta.

Kakashi asiente y sus ojos se vuelven opacos y distantes, pensativos, lejanos, como pequeñas lámparas que apuntan de pronto a otra realidad.

— ¿Te hubiera gustado? — pregunta Gai, asegurándose de hablar lo suficientemente fuerte como para no permitir que Kakashi escape al mundo egoísta y silencioso de su mente. Gai siempre ha luchado por mantenerlo atento en la realidad, en _el presente_.

— ¿Qué cosa?— Kakashi parece salir de su diminuto trance y sus ojos indagan en el rostro de Gai.

— ¿Te hubiera gustado que Madara te mostrara un sueño? — Gai se rió unos momentos ante su propia pregunta antes de continuar — Quiero decir, se supone que mostraba los más íntimos deseos, se suponía que era un mundo perfecto — sus ojos bailan de su vaso vacío a Kakashi, su propia fantasía papaloteando ruidosamente sobre las paredes de la habitación — ¿No quisieras saber que hubieras visto?

Kakashi toma aire lentamente antes de desviar la mirada a sus manos sueltas sobre la superficie de la mesa.

Sus ojos volvieron a perderse y Gai se arrepintió de su pregunta.

_Que tonto_ , dice para sí mismo. La respuesta era demasiado obvia hasta para él mismo y su pregunta no era más que sal sobre la herida siempre abierta de su rival.

El mundo perfecto de Kakashi. Pensó Gai. Obito, Rin, Mianato, Sakumo...

— No — finalmente Kakashi responde, su rostro luciendo mucho más tranquilo y menos deprimido de lo que Gai imaginó.

— ¿Te da miedo lo que pudieras ver? — la pregunta se le ha escapado y se muerde la lengua para reprenderse por su falta de tacto.

— No — Kakashi silba suavemente y sonríe para la tranquilidad de Gai —. Es solo que no sería verdad. Entonces no tiene caso pensar en eso.

Gai asiente eufórico, dándole la razón, y de pronto parece feliz y orgulloso ante un pensamiento tan maduro por parte de Kakashi. Siempre más listo y centrado que él.

— ¿Y a ti? — Kakashi cuestiona y arquea una ceja en curiosidad.

Gai parece perdido nuevamente y sus ojos diminutos pestañean a Kakashi en confusión.

— ¿Te hubiera gustado quedarte ahí? — aclara Kakashi. El rostro de Gai frunciéndose de inmediato en escandalosa indignación.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — grita, su mano se azota en la mesa y hace rodar los dos vasos pequeños de alcohol sobre la madera.

— Pero dijiste que fue un buen sueño — Kakashi ríe discretamente ante su expresión dramática e infantil.

— Sí — Gai baja los hombros y sus ojos decaen como los de un pequeño cachorro — Lo era.

Sus miradas se encuentran. La fantasía contrapunteándose con la realidad. Los recuerdos fusionándose con los sueños. El pasado con el presente. La vida con la muerte.

— Lo era — repite — Pero no era verdad — en un arranque derivado de su fantasía toma la mano de Kakashi entre la suya con fervor y emoción, con un mensaje ardiente y grabado en su acto.

Kakashi se tensa ante el contacto y aparta el rostro a un lado. Su mano deslizándose rápidamente del agarre de Gai.

Gai frunce y recoge su brazo un poco avergonzado.

Ha sido obvio, lo sabe, y ahora se siente estúpido y expuesto, incomodo. No le sorprendería que Kakashi se decida a abandonarlo en ese mismo momento.

Pero Kakashi no se va. No hay huidas rápidas ni palabras frías y entrecortadas, no hay despedidas apresuradas, no hay miradas esquivas, no hay negativas.

— ¿La realidad es mejor? — pregunta y vuelve el rostro a Gai, los nervios deslizándose con evidencia en sus mejillas suavemente sonrojadas.

— Sí — asiente, decidido, y mira en los ojos brillantes de Kakashi el tinte suave del miedo.

Miedo a sus propios sentimientos.

Kakashi acepta su respuesta con una sonrisa y deja caer su cabeza contra la superficie del sillón.

A través de sus ojos entreabiertos ve a Gai, demasiado cerca, y siente su mano de gruesos dedos rozando su mejilla y su labio inferior.

Sabe que si cierra los ojos soñará con eso, sabe que está por quedarse dormido y entonces tendrá su propia ilusión, su fantasía perfecta, su mundo donde todo es mejor.

— ¿No prefieres quedarte en la realidad? — pregunta Gai sobre su frente.

— Sí — susurra.

Habían esperado mucho tiempo por eso.

Querían vivir ahora en la realidad.

Estaban cansados de soñar.


End file.
